


Rendez-vous à New York

by Slywood



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slywood/pseuds/Slywood
Summary: Victor n'avait pas anticipé les conséquences de son coming-out mais il est sûr de ses sentiments pour Benji. Cet OS suit directement la fin de la saison 1.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell & Victor Salazar
Kudos: 3





	Rendez-vous à New York

Victor avait enfin réussi à se confier à ses parents, à avouer qui il était vraiment. Il avait réussi à dire les mots à haute-voix. Il était gay et désormais, il s'assumerait. Seulement, ses parents n'avaient pas été du même avis. Ce qu'il pensait être la soirée de sa délivrance s'était finalement transformé en calvaire.

Assis à la table encombrée qui se trouvait dans la chambre qu'il occupait chez ses grands-parents, au Texas, Victor faisait tourner son crayon entre ses doigts. Ses parents l'avaient vulgairement envoyé dans cette campagne où le téléphone ne passait pas, évidemment. De toute manière, on lui avait pris son téléphone. L'excuse ? Cela lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir à ses fréquentations. Ses parents étaient persuadés que Benji avait mauvaise influence sur lui et que Victor se trompait sur ce qu'il pensait être vrai. Son seul moyen de communiquer avec Benji était donc un crayon, du papier et une enveloppe timbrée. Il se mit à griffonner et les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes.

_Cher Benji,  
_ _J'espère que tu vas bien et que la fin de ta soirée s'est mieux déroulée que la mienne.  
_ _Tu sais, ce dont on a parlé sur ce banc, au bal ? Eh bien je l'ai fait, j'ai eu le courage de dire à mes parents que j'étais gay. Je pensais être prêt, non, je savais que j'étais prêt à leur avouer. En revanche, je n'étais pas prêt pour leur réaction. On a beau imaginer, ça ne se passe jamais comme prévu, hein ?  
_ _Ma sœur, Pilar, a bien réagi. Elle m'a tout de suite soutenu, elle m'a presque sauté dans les bras ! Elle savait que je traversais quelque chose et devait imaginer pire, je ne sais pas ! Ma mère, elle, eu l'air choquée. Tu vois ce regard blessant dans lequel tu peux voir toute la déception de tes parents ? J'espère de tout cœur que tu n'as pas eu ce genre de réaction quand tu as fait ton coming-out. La déception, je pouvais encore gérer même si ça faisait mal. Mais par contre mon père lui, il m'a carrément hurlé dessus, me mettant à la porte de ma propre maison. Mes parents ont décidé, enfin je pense que c'est mon père surtout, de m'envoyer chez mes grands-parents au Texas. C'est de là que je t'écris. Sur un vieux bureau qui craque à chaque fois que je déplace mon coude. Je n'ai aucun moyen de communiquer avec le monde extérieur, mais obligation d'aller au lycée. C'est ridicule...  
_ _Enfin bref, je m'égare. Je voulais que tu saches que ça ne change rien du tout à ce que je ressens pour toi. Je suis prêt à être avec toi, si tu l'es aussi. Je suis prêt à être qui je suis vraiment. Tu veux savoir un truc ? Si tu ne veux pas, saute les prochaines lignes parce que je vais te le dire quand même. Tu ne le sais pas, mais dès que je t'ai vu dans le lycée, j'ai su que tu étais spécial. Je l'ai su au plus profond de moi, avant même que je ne comprenne que j'étais gay. Mes yeux se sont posés sur toi et je n'ai pas su les en détourner. Alors quand il a fallu que je me trouve un job, j'avoue que le café m'a servi d'excuse pour passer plus de temps avec toi. Et j'en ai aimé chaque seconde Benji. Chaque seconde de rire partagé, chaque seconde de silence aussi.  
_ _Et il y a eu ce bal, tu étais si beau dans ce costume. J'aurais aimé qu'on prenne une photo de nous deux, ça m'aiderait bien à survivre à ce lieu sinistre. Tu crois que c'est ce qu'on faisait dans le temps, envoyer les gays dans des cachots pour les faire changer d'avis ? Si c'est le cas, j'aurai bien besoin d'un sauveur parce que je n'ai pas prévu de changer d’avis !  
_ _Je finirai bien par sortir d'ici, je te le promets. Parce que maintenant que j'ai goûté à tes lèvres, je ne rêve que de recommencer. Et je trouverai très injuste qu'on n'ait même pas l'occasion de commencer cette histoire. Alors, je te donne rendez-vous et tu n'as pas intérêt de me poser un lapin, Benji. Dans une semaine tout pile, je t'attendrais à 22h à New-York au Messy Boots. C'est un bar gay, tu devrais facilement le trouver. J'espère sincèrement que tu y seras._  
_Je t'embrasse,  
_ _Victor._

Victor glissa sa lettre dans l'enveloppe avant de partir au lycée. Sur le chemin des cours, il passa devant une boîte aux lettres et en profita pour poster sa déclaration. Il espérait de tout cœur que Benji serait au rendez-vous. Parce que lui, était prêt à tout pour commencer à vivre sa vie pleinement. Et ça passait par le moment où il retrouverait Benji.

FIN


End file.
